batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman : Lone Ranger ( TV series)
This is a show about a cowboy Batman. Cast Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Mayor Harvey Dent, Mr. Freeze, Hex, Joker Alistair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Kurt Greenwood as Sheriff James Gordon Nolan North as Shame, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Edward Nygma/The Riddler Grey Griffin as Calamity Jan, Selina Kyle/Catwoman Tom Kenny as Oswald Copplepot, Moth, Wilkens Episodes Season 1 # "Batman begins"-Bruce Wayne a rich man in charge of numerous saloons decides to become a vigilante. His bartender Alfred decides to help. Bruce makes a mask and a sumbero. He takes down a bandit named Shame. At the end Sheriff Gordon puts a hit on the Batman. And Shame gets freed by his girlfriend calamity Jan frees him. # "Shoot to Kill"-A bounty hunter named Floyd Lawton comes to the village and decides to go after Batman for the hit on his head. But in the end, Lawton is knocked by Batman, and is shamed by the village, forcing him to leave. # "Cats"- A new bandit named Catwoman arrives in the village of Gotham. Batman arrives to stop her. He discovers she has agility and fast gunning skills. Batman at the end loses her. Then Bruce gets a new worker named Selina Kyle. # "Vote Cobblepot"-Gotham has to elect a new mayor, and it is a choice between Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepot. Cobblepot wins, but Bruce finds out that he rigged the election by putting in votes from dead people. In the end, Cobblepot is arrested and Harvey is put in as the new mayor of Gotham. # "The Moth"- A new vigilante named the Moth arrived. Soon Bruce discovers the moth kills crime. Then the Moth heads after Harvey to kill him. Then Bruce discovers he doesn't kill criminals he kills people who made his life miserable. Then Bruce finds a way to defeat him. At the end Shame breaks out Copplepot ,The Moth, and a mysterious man in green # "Riddle Me This"-A group of bandits in green begin robbing banks, leaving behind riddles that hold the answer to their next attack. Bruce solves one and interogates one of the bandits, who reveals where their leader is hiding. He breaks in and fights their leader, who is Edward Nygma, a man who was fired from the bank for stealing from it. In the end, Nygma is knocked out a window, where Bruce assumes he died, but he gets up and escapes. # " Cold" - Bruce discovers that Gotham is frozen. Then he finds a walking ice man with ice guns. He discovers that he was a explorer who fell in ice then gained god like ice powers. Bruce shoots a flaming bullet melting Freeze. At the end he turns back into a man. # "Hexed" - Bruce encounters a bounty hunter named Jonah Hex. Bruce soon thinks that Hex is a menace to Gotham so he heads after Hex. After losing to hex Alfred gives Bruce advice. Then after beating Hex he discovers Hex holds information about Shame. # "Double Trouble (Part 1)"-While looking for Shame, Bruce encounters a gangster named Two-Face who is had forced Shame and his girlfriend Calamity Jane to commit crimes for him. Harvey Dent gets arrested by Sheriff Gordon since Gordon thinks that he's Two-Face. # "Double Trouble (Part 2)"-Bruce tries to prove Harvey's innocence. After a long investigation, Bruce finds out Harvey's butler, Wilkins, is Two-Face. Bruce goes after Wilkins, who reveals that Harvey left everything to him in his will, which is why he framed Harvey. In the end, Wilkins escapes and Harvey is proven innocent. # "Laughing Cowboy"- A mysterious new figure named the Joker arrives to Gotham. Joker sets TNT on the Sherrif's office. Bruce rushes to disarm the TNT and then Batman gets banned. Bruce gives ownership to Alfred. Then Bruce starts trying to find evidence. At the end he finds a tribe named the Nightwings. # "The Night Wings"-Bruce meets a tribe named the Night Wings and tries to help them when they are being harassed by a wealthy farmer named Rupert Thorne. Elsewhere, Gordon forms an elite five-man organization to replace Batman. However, he is unaware the former CIA agent Ted Blakely is Thorne's mole in the group. # "Badge of Honor"-Bruce and Gordon's son Tony must put their differences aside when an undercover member of Gordon's organization goes missing while infiltrating Rupert Thorne's mob. Meanwhile, Gordon lures Batman into his home and then has his butler telephone all his close friends (including Bruce Wayne) so they can come for dinner. Fortunately, Tony lures the guests away by making fake telephone calls. # "Joker vs. Batman"- Bruce discovers the Joker is back in Gotham. Then as Batman he rushes to fight joker. After a long fight Joker throws Batman in the river with Batman going to a town named Starling and decides to stay in it for a while. Category:TV Shows Category:Animated